Pixel matrix display devices are known in the field. Typically, a pixel matrix device comprises a number of pixel elements arranged in an orthogonal matrix formation. Each pixel element may be controlled individually to be illuminated or not. By selectively controlling each pixel, an image may be created.
A flat panel display such as an LC (liquid crystal) pixel matrix display or an OLED (organic light emitting diode) pixel matrix display can function as a Dual View display, in which in a horizontal direction a first view can be generated along a first range of viewing angles and a second view can be generated along a second range of viewing angles. Such a Dual View display is capable of generating two different views at the same time by assigning one half of the pixels of the pixel matrix to the first view and another half of the pixels of the pixel matrix to the second view.
The Dual View display type is for example used in automotive applications as a display which can be used simultaneously by a driver and a passenger. The driver will see the first view, which for example shows a display that relates to parameters of the automobile such as a route navigation display. The passenger may see a second view, for example a TV broadcast or a video.
Typically, such a Dual View display device comprises a light source such as a backlight, a first and second polarizer, a single barrier, a color filter plate and an array plate. In this regard, FIG. 1 schematically depicts a cross-section of a prior art Dual View display using a single barrier. The cross-section shown here is taken along a horizontal direction X of the Dual View display.
On top of the backlight BL, the first polarizer P1, the single barrier SB, the color filter plate (or color generating layer) CF, the array plate (or array layer) AR and the second polarizer P2 are stacked in that order. The first polarizer P1 is arranged for providing light emitted from the backlight BL with a given polarization state. The color filter plate CF comprises a two dimensional matrix of transparent color elements on a color filter glass substrate. The color elements comprise red elements R, green elements G and blue elements B, which are configured to generate light of a red color (R), green color (G) or blue color (B) respectively, when, during use, light from the backlight BL passes through the respective color element. The array plate AR, which comprises an array glass substrate, is arranged next to the color filter plate CF. In between the array plate AR and the color filter plate, a layer of light switching elements is arranged. Each light switching element corresponds one-to-one with one color element in the color filter plate. The array plate comprises array metals M (i.e., metallic connection line and/or metallic light shield) which are arranged for connecting to the light switching elements.
It is noted that alternative Dual View display devices are known in which the array plate AR may be located between the color filter plate CF and the single barrier SB. Also, it is conceivable that the single barrier SB is located as a front barrier on a front side of the display (i.e., the side where images/views generated by the display are viewable by an observer).
Typically, each light switching element comprises a layer of liquid crystal material and a thin film driver circuit for controlling the state of the liquid crystal layer. Such a thin film driver circuit typically comprises components as a thin film transistor, a thin film storage capacitor, and one or more contacts. Further, the thin film driver circuit comprises thin film metallization for suitably connecting these components of the driver circuit.
Under control of an electric signal, the driver circuit of a light switching element is configured to set the liquid crystal layer of the light switching element to either an opaque state or a transparent state or to one or more intermediate semi-transparent states. Finally, the second polarizer P2 is arranged for providing the light that was transmitted through the array plate with a second given polarization state.
The single barrier SB within the Dual View display device, which may include a barrier glass substrate on which a barrier pattern of openings O in an otherwise opaque barrier layer BS, is provided. The barrier pattern is configured for directing light in such a way that two views can be obtained in conjunction with assigning one half of the pixels of the pixel matrix to the first view and another half of the pixels of the pixel matrix to the second view.
It is known that in the Dual View display as described above, cross-talk between the two views can occur for various reasons. Due to an overlap a of the viewing angles of the two views, a cross-talk can occur which mainly is visible at the overlapping viewing angle range.
Another type of cross-talk can occur due to internal reflection within the stack of the backlight BL, the first polarizer P1, the single barrier SB, the color filter CF, the array plate AR and the second polarizer P2. Typically, such cross-talk may be visible over the fall viewing angle of either one of the first and second views.